Cam Mitchell
Cam Mitchell is a main character and antagonist for the latter part of season 1 and supporting character in season 2 and 3 of Mako: Island of Secrets, played by Dominic Deutscher. He is best friends with Zac, and is in on the merman secret of his. He goes to the same school as Zac does and also works as a lifeguard. Biography When Zac is transformed, Cam is the first person he tells- and Cam's response is to try and find any way to exploit the situation for profit. Zac refuses, not wanting to draw attention to himself. As Zac's powers grow, Cam feels increasingly left out. He tries to make a place for himself in Zac's new life, but mostly finds himself covering for Zac and having to lie to Zac's girlfriend, Evie. Cam tires of being the meat in the sandwich between them, and when Zac refuses to tell the truth, Cam has had enough. Although he later regrets his jealous outburst, Zac's trust in Cam is shattered. Cam makes continuous attempts to earn back Zac's trust and although he gradually begins to succeed, it becomes apparent that Zac preferred support network is the girls. Later when Cam offers help to Zac with dealing with the next full moon, he learns of the new support network Zac has in the girls and warns him that he is placing to much trust in girls with no background. He later confronts the girls on this matter demanding answers but Zac defends them and sends Cam off. Ultimately, Cam only succeeds in completely earning Zac's trust back when things hit rock bottom with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena after Zac discovers their deception. Zac apologizes to Cam for not believing him and the two officially reconcile. He supports Zac throughout his conflict with the mermaids and plays a large role in helping Zac get the trident by acting as a decoy to lead the mermaids astray as they chase him. This provides Zac the perfect cover and he is able to get the trident. Cam also proves to be valuable backup for Zac as he fights the mermaids over the trident. In "Nowhere to Hide", Cam inadvertently leads the mermaids to Zac as he hides in warehouse where they attempt to take the trident from him. Cam makes up for this by kicking a box at Lyla which startles and distracts her long enough for Zac to get the trident back in hand and blast them in retaliation, ultimately resulting in the mermaids being easily and swiftly defeated. However, Cam never truly gets over his jealousy. It's the last straw for Cam when Zac locks the trident back in the chamber where he found it, and states he wants to give up his powers. As Nixie distances herself from the group because of her mistrust towards Zac, Cam takes the chance to trick her to help him steal the trident for himself. The girls soon realize his deception and realize he is try to get some powers of his own and use the trident to rule Mako. The girls confront him in a final battle in the moon pool and are later provided back up by Zac. Cam's plan ultimately fails, and Zac breaks both the trident and their friendship. In season 2, Cam seems to want to fix their friendship again. Zac states that he's already tried to, but long since given up. There is also still a barrier of distrust between them thanks to the recent betrayal, which makes it difficult for them to even have a proper conversation any more. When Erik arrives, Cam is eager to have a new best mate, a fresh start. But he finds himself in the same position again, when Erik reveals himself to also be a merman. Due to their shared secret, Cam not only helps Erik keep it safe, but continues to help Zac also. Because of this, he and Zac later begin to show signs of gradually becoming more civil with each other again. He is later shocked to learn that Zac has been a merman his entire life and that Mimmi is his long lost sister. By " A New Man" their healing friendship has reached the point where Cam shows genuine concern for Zac when he learns of his true origins and Zac felt more open with him then anyone else who tried to bring him comfort such as Evie and Mimmi. They also both stand up for the other when they are teased by two obnoxious lifeguards. By the end of the episode, they completely reestablish their friendship and Zac gives him a champion swimmer medal he won as a child, feeling he had an unfair advantage. He still has a desire for a tail and powers at first and seemingly gets his chance when he touches and absorbs water from the moon pool. However, the mermaids are forced to draw the moon water out of him when it becomes unstable and he loses control of his new powers. Throughout the second half of season 2, he supports Zac and Erik as they attempt to solve the mystery of the merman chamber. He makes a huge discovery regarding the chamber when he purchases a map app. After comparing an above view photo of Mako with the photo of the chamber pedestal, he discovers it is shaped exactly like Mako. He and Erik then find symbols out on different parts of the reef. Later, It also becomes apparent that he and Carly are beginning to see each other with new eyes though they both have trouble admitting it. Carly feels that they don't have a lot in common, but Cam is able to convince her otherwise and they become a couple. Close to the season climax, Cam is once again forced to choose between his desire over a tail and loyalty to his friends when Erik offers him a tail if he helps him get the trident stone needed to start the chamber. He seemingly gets his chance when Zac places his trust in him to hide the stone from him and Erik. He seems tempted at first, but when he asks Carly for her opinion on what she would think if he was a merman, she insists that he likes him just the way he is. Inspired by this, Cam decides that his first and only priority lies in the people he cares about. He gives up on his desire for a tail and denies Erik the stone, refusing to lose his best friend twice. By the end of the season, Cam has now fully accepted his role as a land boy, and happy that he has his best friend Zac back, and the girlfriend he has always wanted in Carly. In season 3, Cam continues to support the merpeople group along with Carly. He also has completely made amends with his best friend Zac. Zac later recruits him to keep Evie from interfering with a plan he has to face a water dragon terrorizing the pod alone by arranging a movie night at his place and having Cam keep her occupied. Cam attempts to follow Zac's instructions only to find Carly show up instead who has also been recruited by Evie to prevent Zac from stopping her from facing the dragon along with the pod. Cam also continues his relationship with his girlfriend Carly. However, their relationship suffers minor strain throughout the season. When Carly suggests they take a dance class together, Cam is horrified at the idea because he is a terrible dancer. As Zac and Evie attempt to give him lessons that do not go well, Cam accidentally insults Carly by calling her idea for dance lessons stupid and she briefly breaks up with him. Cam later is able to get Zac to teach him to dance successfully and he reconciles with Carly after arranging a surprise for her to dance together. During season 3, Cam has a great deal of responsibility placed on his shoulder after he saves the cafe from being closed by Joe by buying his half and becoming the new second co owner along with David. During this time, he becomes determined to prove that he can make the cafe better then it was before although some of his ideas do not go as he planned. In "Lost and Found" he attempts to alter the cafe's most popular burger recipe by making it cheaper to save money but David is completely against the idea. They later have Zac compare to the two burgers and he ultimately decides it should remain as it is. In "Trust Issues", he attempts to change the cafe's image to attract wealthier and sophisticated customers but this ultimately fails as well. In spite of these mishaps, he is comforted by Carly that not all ideas will work out and that important thing is that he never stops trying. However, their relationship is strain further when Cam has difficulty finding the balance between Cam's role as both her boss and her boyfriend. They attempt to find balance by using a system involving two caps, but this proves ineffective. Ultimately, Cam decides that he would rather just be Carly's boyfriend and not boss and the two reconcile. Later, Cam is surprised and happy to hear that Zac has reunited with his biological mother Nerissa. He then questions if Zac has thought about telling his adoptive parents about her which he ultimately does decide to do. Cam and Carly then look on happily as Zac and Evie nuzzle each other in content. Personality Cam is Zac's offside and best mate. Cam is good at most things, same as Zac but his exuberance can put people off, especially girls, with whom he is hopeless in to a comedic extent. He doesn't mind the constant rejection it's all past of a big game, as far as Cam's concerned. In series 1 he seems he has a thing for Nixie. Then he develops feelings for Carly Morgan in series 2. Relationships Carly Morgan See the main article:Carly-Cam Relationship Cam and Carly know each other from kindergarten. If they've known since kindergarten, according to Carly, Cam used to steal her snack and once she threw glue into his hair. When they were good friends, Carly knew her usual meadow at the Ocean Café and had crabs when he started hanging out with Jodie. Carly would do anything for him to call her out. When Carly made a birthday cake for David, he eventually melted and Cam used his money to buy another one for Carly, because he had realized that he was very sad. They started dating when Erik had a party for Ondina. When the Café was about to close, because Joe, David's brother, did not want to contribute his share of the Café and keep his fishing boat, Cam bought the Coffee part and saved the job as a waitress and singer, since Sirena was Holiday in Hawaii, by Carly. But as he was penny-pincher he ended up sending too much in Carly, so she separated two caps, the white for the boyfriend, and the black for the boss. He realized that the two was him so he bought a cap half black and white, leaving brave. Cam ends up asking for the dismissal of the Ocean Café and is only being the boyfriend. Trivia *Cam's favorite song is Jingle Bells, claiming he 'loves Christmas'. *Cam was jealous of Zac's powers for a majority of the series, but has since moved on. *Cam stated he thought Nixie was pretty. *Cam attempted to take over Mako and become a merman. But was stopped by Zac, Lyla, Sirena and Nixie. *Cam likes pancakes. *Cam can't sing. *Cam doesn't like watching fireworks. * There were rumors or hints of his love interests to being Nixie and Mimmi, but the most evident romantic closeness is to Carly. Which will begin in the second half of season 2 in episode 14. * When Cam touched and absorbed water from the Moon Pool, he developed powers over water like that of the mermaids and mermen. This was until Mimmi and Sirena managed to freeze the magical water back out of him and he went back to normal. * His last name might have come from actor Luke Mitchell, similar how Evie's is to Angus McLaren. Gallery File:Cam The Lifeguard.png File:Nixie pushing Cam.JPG File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Zac and cam camping.JPG File:cam.JPG File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.jpg File:Confused people.jpg File:Cam filming Zac.jpg File:Cam with Trident.jpg File:Cam with the Trident.JPG File:Carly sees Nixie.JPG File:Zac Training.jpg File:Zac using the trident.JPG File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Sneak Peek.jpg File:Evie and Cam in Diving Gear.png File:Cam.png File:Stormy Seas.png File:Cam Extinguishing.jpg File:Cam With An Anchor.jpg File:Carly And Frozen Cam.jpg File:Cam1.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:CamEvie.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg File:Erik and Cam.png File:Cam and Carly.png File:52.png File:Carly and Cam Kissing.png File:Alternate Timeline Kiss.jpg File:cam and carly.jpg File:Cam a Hero.jpg File:Cam Watching Erik's tail.jpg File:Cam looking in the bowl.jpg File:rob and cam.jpg File:Zac Lyla and Cam With Trident.jpg File:cam4.jpg File:Carlyandcam.jpg File:1da276284f7b205a6bdf507ad0713366.jpg File:88af178b825d93d61e98d2363da1a19f.jpg File:Cam and Carly.jpg File:14e5d75b14e80e24dc584197c5a0393f.jpg File:Cam and David.jpg File:Cam and Carly in an Unexpected Encounter.jpg Friends Mako.jpg File:Happy Birthday Evie.jpg File:Cam and Moon Water.jpg Cam and Erik in Mako.jpg Cam Racing In Swimming.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3 Category:Acquaintances of Zac Blakely Category:Acquaintances of Evie McLaren Category:Acquaintances of Nixie Category:Acquaintances of Lyla Category:Acquaintances of Sirena Category:Acquaintances of Mimmi Category:Acquaintances of Ondina Category:Acquaintances of Weilan Category:Secret keepers Category:Humans Category:Boyfriends Category:Males Category:Mako: Island of Secrets